missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
John Musgrave
|residence = United States |alias = John |affiliation = Owen Davian Impossible Mission Force (formerly) |profession = Terrorist Intelligence operative (formerly) Intelligence manager (formerly) |expertise = High intelligence Impersonating |actor = Billy Crudup |firstseen = Mission: Impossible III |lastseen = Mission: Impossible III }} John Musgrave (born c. 1969 - 2006) was the secondary antagonist in the 2006 action/thriller film Mission: Impossible III. He was the second-in-command of black-market trafficker Owen Davian and the operation manager of the Impossible Mission Force. Biography As IMF's Operations Manager During the opening scene of the film, Musgrave sends IMF agent Ethan Hunt to rescue his kidnapped protege, Lindsey Farris, bringing him out of his semi-retirement of the agency. In the video briefing from a modified camera, Musgrave tells Ethan that three of IMF agents Luther Stickell, Declan Gormley and Zhen Lei are his teammates in this mission. When Ethan's wife, Julia Meade-Hunt, is kidnapped by Owen Davian and Ethan himself is arrested by IMF, Musgrave gives Hunt enough time to break free. Revealed himself as a traitor and Death In Shanghai, China, Ethan has to deliver Rabbit's Foot to Davian in exchange for Julia's release, only Ethan is subdued and loses the Rabbit's Foot in the process which prompts Davian to shoot "Julia". Musgrave arrives and explains that the woman killed was not Julia, but Davian's Translator, his chief of security, executed for failing to protect him in Vatican City. The ruse was to confirm the authenticity of the Rabbit's Foot. Julia is alive and held as a hostage. Musgrave reveals himself as Davian's second-in-command. He warned Davian that Lindsay Farris was coming for him and arranged for him to acquire the Rabbit's Foot and sell it to various terrorist groups on the black market, so that the IMF would have reasons to launch a preemptive strike and, in his mind, rid the world of terrorism and set Theodore Brassel up to cover his tracks. He also tells Ethan that it is pointless to kill Davian, because there are two more men like him who would quickly take his place. Then, he allows Ethan to talk to Julia via his cell phone and when he buckles, Ethan easily knocks him out and steals his phone to call his colleague and technician, Benji Dunn. The latter helps him locate Julia and eventually kills Davian. While Ethan is unconscious because of a micro-explosive charge that has previously been implanted in his head, Julia kills a henchman and later Musgrave, who was carrying the case containing the Rabbit's Foot. Characteristics Personality To be added. Abilities To be added. Equipment * Beretta 92FS: Ethan's signature sidearm for the film, Musgrave uses a 92FS to shoot Ethan and Julia before his own death. Gallery John-musgrave.jpg 006ITH_Billy_Crudup_014.jpg|Musgrave on the phone Musgrave's death.jpg|Death of John Musgrave caused by Ethan's wife Julia. Behind the Scenes John Musgrave was portrayed in the screen by American actor Billy Crudup in Mission: Impossible III. Appearances * Mission: Impossible III Trivia * Being the final antagonist in Mission: Impossible III, John Musgrave is the only henchman in a Mission: Impossible film to outlive his boss. Category:Characters Category:Males John Musgrave Category:Antagonists Category:Henchman Category:Americans Category:IMF agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:2006 deaths